


Dancing

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat to get a pole came to fruition and d'Artagnan enjoys it despite his objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The most requested one shot. I've got about three more written and just about ready to post. I have no clue when the new series will start since I managed to get myself snagged in another idea.

        D’Artagnan walked into their private gym and stopped dead. There was a pole off to one side. The weight lifting area had been rearranged so that the pole would fit. D’Artagnan stomped down the hallway and slammed into the common room. Porthos looked up from his book.

        “That was quick. Did you even do anything?”

        “Why is there a pole in our private gym.”

        “Athos thought you needed a place to practice.”

        “I do not need a place to practice.” D’Artagnan stalked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos found d’Artagnan spinning around the pole after a particularly bad day. He could tell the other man was frustrated and was trying to work his frustration out. Athos moved closer and touched d’Artagnan’s hip to get his attention. D’Artagnan dropped to the ground and turned, taking out his headphones.

        “What’s up?”

        “I didn’t think you would actually use this thing.”

        “It stems from when I was in college. When I got stuck on a problem I’d come to the studio and just freestyle on one of the poles until the solution came to me.”

        “And what’s bothering you now?”

        “Something just felt off about that last mission. I can’t figure it out so I came to freestyle for a bit.”

        “How off is off?”

        “It seemed to easy. Like there was something we were missing.” D’Artagnan grabbed the pole and spun aimlessly. Athos watched as he flipped himself upside down and twisted so that he was holding on with his legs. He remained upside down for a minute then gripped the pole and did a sideways cartwheel to get to the ground.  “I’m just paranoid that’s all.” He left the room and Athos stared after him in awe of his strength.

 

* * *

 

 

        Porthos walked into the gym and stopped. D’Artagnan was hanging with his legs clenched around the pole. He dropped his hands to the ground when he saw Porthos and released his legs folding over to land on his feet. He stood with a smile and moved to kiss Porthos. Porthos tugged him in close to grind against him slightly.

        “How do you look so sexy on that thing when you’re just hanging upside down?”

        “Maybe it has something to do with a display of strength. I can hold my entire body weight with my hands while spinning and twisting.” D’Artagnan ground against Porthos and Porthos let out at low moan. He shoved d’Artagnan onto the mats and began to rub against him. D’Artagnan moaned and opened his legs invitingly. They both continued thrusting against each other until they came. Porthos rolled over and pulled d’Artagnan on top of him. They both looked up as Athos entered the room. He looked at their blissed out expression with a small smile.

        “Did you catch d’Artagnan using the pole?”

        “He was upside down and he did this back bend thing to get off and it made his ass look good.”

        “You couldn’t just drag him to your bedroom and have your way with him there?”

        “It was too far.” Athos knelt and stroked d’Artagnan’s back. He grabbed one of the towels they used to wipe sweat off and wet it in the water fountain. He rolled d’Artagnan off Porthos and peeled aside his shorts and boxers. He cleaned d’Artagnan then tossed the towel to Porthos. Porthos cleaned himself up and stood. He pulled d’Artagnan to his feet and pulled him into a kiss. D’Artagnan grinned and pulled away.

        “I need a shower.” He grabbed Athos’ hand as he passed, tugging him along.

 

* * *

 

 

        D’Artagnan watched as Aramis tried to swing around the pole. Aramis’ grip slipped and he fell, banging his knees in the process. D’Artagnan winced knowing bruises would form on his knees.

        “Aramis the point is to grip and swing gracefully not fall and bruise.”

        “How do you do it?” Aramis got to his feet. D’Artagnan moved to the pole and gripped it, using his forward momentum to move him into a spin. He slipped a leg around the pole and flipped himself upside down, still spinning. He brought his hands back up and removed his legs to spin down to the ground. Aramis pulled him into a kiss.

        “Do you want me to teach you?”

        “Would you?”

        “Of course.” D’Artagnan walked Aramis through a few of the simple moves. Aramis eventually collapsed on the ground rubbing his arms.

        “That takes more effort than it seems.”

        “Of course it does.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis, Athos, and Porthos entered the gym and stopped dead. The lights were low and d’Artagnan was spinning around the pole in a pair of tight booty shorts. He let himself down and pointed towards the chairs he had set up. They settled into them and d’Artagnan turned on some music. He started with his back against the pole and reached up with one hand to grab it. He spun under his arm fully and raised on leg behind him. He used the momentum from the spin to set him spinning around the pole. He leaned back into it and came off after two rotations before hopping up and spinning in a fetal position. He landed and kicked off immediately into a spin that required him to twist his body into an imitation of a ballerina. As he landed he dropped into a crouch then pushed himself up and back before humping the pole as the lyrics started. He raised one hand and moved in a half spin to the other side of the pole. He twisted his hips then sidestepped and completed a half rotation. He lowered himself onto his knees then pressed up and took a few steps backward to gain momentum for his next trick. D’Artagnan looped on leg around the pole and bent his knees to spin himself into kneeling. He pushed himself back up to hook a foot onto the pole and ascended spinning. He let himself drop to his feet and cocked his hips. As the song hit the chorus he let go of the pole to dance.

        Aramis, Porthos, and Athos watched as he rocked his hips holding onto the tiny pair of shorts he was wearing seductively. Aramis was already palming himself through his jeans and Athos had to spread his legs to try and relieve some of the pressure. As the lyrics started up again d’Artagnan moved into a series of simple spins before he moved to the top of the pole. He let himself descend slowly before he danced around the pole. He continued to dance using the pole as a prop. He spun around it a few times before the music slowed slightly. He climbed to the top of the pole and leaned backward in a back bend before he slid down slightly and dismounted with a straddle spin. He did a few more complicated spins and came to a stop as the music did, perched on the pole. He waited for a breath and dropped down.

        “What did you think?” When none of them said anything he frowned. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that particular routine…” Aramis grabbed his hand and yanked d’Artagnan into his lap. He pulled d’Artagnan into a kiss and thrust his hips up to show d’Artagnan exactly what he thought of it. He pulled away only when they needed air.

        “That was wonderful.” D’Artagnan pulled himself out of Aramis’ lap and settled onto Athos’ lap. Athos pulled him into a kiss and kneaded his ass. D’Artagnan’s hips jerked forward and ground into Athos who pressed up into him. They continued for about a minute before Porthos claimed d’Artagnan. He picked d’Artagnan up and carried him to their room. He tossed d’Artagnan on his bed and settled on top of him.

        “Those little shorts are wonderful. They show off your ass so well.” Porthos pulled until the side seams separated along the Velcro. He threw them across the room and began to palm d’Artagnan through the leather thong he was wearing. “This is wonderful as well.”

        “It’s leftover from that strip club thing I did while undercover.” D’Artagnan slid his hands down until he found the snaps on the sides and popped them open. The thong fell away and Porthos took his cock in his hand. He leaned down and sucked lightly. Hands descended into his hair and gently tugged him off. Aramis was staring at d’Artagnan hungrily. He let go of Porthos’ hair to take d’Artagnan completely in his mouth. Athos settled on the bed naked and stroking himself. He kissed d’Artagnan when d’Artagnan turned towards him. Porthos took the lube and handed it to Aramis. Aramis slicked up his fingers and slid one into d’Artagnan. He lightly rubbed on d’Artagnan’s prostate as he sucked harder. D’Artagnan arched up and Aramis pulled away.

        “You can fuck my mouth if you like. You know I can take it.” He grinned at Porthos and moaned as Porthos fingers circled his entrance. “Please tell me you’re serious.” Porthos chuckled and added another finger.

        “Of course I am. Athos do you think you can get off on your own?”

        “With the show you're putting on? Of course.” Porthos tugged Aramis to his knees and nodded at d’Artagnan when he moved to kneel. Aramis took d’Artagnan back in his mouth and moaned as Porthos brushed against his prostate. D’Artagnan gripped Aramis hair and thrust into his mouth. He stilled once Porthos had finished preparing and lined up. Porthos slid in and thrust slightly. D’Artagnan began to thrust again and Aramis moaned. Porthos and d’Artagnan synced their thrusts so that they wouldn’t choke Aramis. Aramis’ hand came up to finger d’Artagnan and he came with a swear. He pulled out and rolled to kiss Athos. His hand joined Athos’ and Athos moaned as he came. They watched as both Porthos and Aramis came. D’Artagnan pulled Porthos into a kiss and rolled so that he was on top. Porthos kissed back and wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan, stroking his back. D’Artagnan pulled away to rest his head on Porthos’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The some and pole dance routine is from After School's First Love if you want to check it out. I'd suggest watching a live version as opposed to the music video.


End file.
